Clan Shadow-Lynx
}} ' 'is a clan of high status seated in the Estate of Shadows in Riften. It was founded two years before the decline of the Reman Empire by San'Khajaak the Lioness. Their coat-of-arms depicts a rusted, dark grey lynx's head in profile over an eclipse on a dark blue background. The clan's current Lioness is Suri the Cruel. History Early history Sources tell that the clan was founded by disgruntled Khajiiti survivors and stragglers from the Second Clan War. Originally warriors having serving other clans during the times of battle. They were banded together by the dreaded Khajiit female and pirate San'Khajaak, who originally served Clan Sabre Cat. With a newly awoken interest for the "old ways" found within Khajiiti culture, San'Khajaak united the Khajiits under one banner with herself as their esteemed leader, being crowned as their first Lioness. The clan was later legitimized by the Council of the Clans. The Third Clan War There is much secrecy about how the clan participated in the war. Some sources say that they secretly sold their services to the clans disloyal to a united Empire after the death of Tiber Septim. Other claims that they rendered their best assassins and spies for hire to the clans seeking to hold the Empire together. Whatever their role was, it had definitely earned them a reputation for being shady and altogether untrustworthy mercenaries with no loyalties on either side of the war. The Fourth Clan War The clan continued to play their role as they had in the previous war: selling information and performing assassinations for the right price. Their role ended swiftly however, in the same moment the war ended, as the Red Mountain erupted one more time. The aftershock was enough to raze the Estate of Shadows and most parts of Riften to the ground, rendering the clan unable to continue their services until they had rebuilt what they had lost. Recent history Even when playing the mercenary-role, it stood clear to members of the clan that they couldn't outride the threat of the Third Aldmeri Dominion without getting their hands visually dirty by picking a side. Much to many of the other clans surprise, Clan Shadow-Lynx chose to team up with clans seeking to counter-attack the Elven regime. Though a brave plan, it was foolhardy, as the White-Gold Concordat was signed shortly after the Great War. Then they once again resumed their neutrality by selling information to the Thalmor and at the same time assassinating many of their leaders on behalf of the clan resisting the Altmers' dominion. No drastical events have taken place within the clan since the rise of the Dominion. Suri the Cruel's daughter and Heir Sari has been instructed to find herself a suitable mate. No male with potential has been found thus far... Structure The clan consists entirely of a Lioness supervising every clanmember to make sure that they bring honour to the family name. Women come in firsthand within the clan, meaning that the women are of higher priority than the men. Even if the firstborn child of the former Lioness is a boy, the title of Heir will always go to her firstborn daughter. If no daughters or close female relatives to the Lioness are to be found than the title of Lioness will remain empty until a female warrior has proven herself worthy to wear the title. So far Clan Shadow-Lynx has had two events during their timeline in which the title of Lioness has remained empty for over hundred years. The Five Songs of Fate ''The Five Songs of Fate ''is the name of Clan Shadow-Lynx's code book. It depicts the story of how five great Khajiiti warriors fought off an entire army of Elves using only fighting styles unique to that warrior. When the army was defeated the warriors lied down and died out of exhaustion, yet their bravery and skills had been witnessed by a wandering Khajiit bard. In order to remember just how the warriors had accomplished such heroic deeds, the bard made up a song for each one of them, describing what tactics they had used. Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Lioness The Lioness serves as the head of the family and is the most important clanmember. She acts as the supervisor for the whole family, as well as a diplomat when it comes to dealing with the relations of other clans. The head of the family has the final say in any decision brought to light within the clan and should always be treated with respect. The Matriarch doesn't take a permanent mate, but instead chooses the strongest and deadliest of warriors to become Bastets or royal guard, which grants them the permission to mate with her and further the bloodline. The Heir An Heir is the key to the survival of the clan. Considered to be the second most important figure within the family after the Lioness. An Heir is expected to succeed the head of the family after the latter's death and eventually becomes a Lioness. By default the Heir is generally considered to be the firstborn female child of the Matriarch, however this title may be stripped and given to another female, should the Heir prove to be unworthy of succeeding. The Bastets The Bastets are the royal guards of the clan. Few are chosen personally by the Lioness to become her guardians and potential mates, therefore only males are allowed to become Bastets so that the Lioness can continue a bloodline of strong and capable warriors The Shadowcats The Shadowcats are the only warrior unit within the clan. They boast the finest assassins and martial artists among the clans and specialises in stealth and close-combat, valuing speed and agility over sheer strength. If a male Shadowcat has proven his worth he may get promoted to a Bastet. Cubs Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Cubs within Clan Shadow-Lynx. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Cadet Branches Cadet Branches do not exist as formally within Clan Shadow-Lynx as they do in other clans. Instead if there already is an Heir set to become the next Lioness of the clan, her sisters may start their own families or even be integrated into other clans that accepts Khajiit into their ranks. The Cadet Branches of Clan Shadow-Lynx are: Known Clanmembers * San'Khajaak the Lioness, Lioness (deceased) * Zulak-Zan the Empress, Lioness (deceased) * Dro'Sanja, former Lioness (alive) * Shakti, Shadowcat (deceased) * Siri, Shadowcat (deceased) * Suri the Cruel, Lioness (alive) * Sari, Heir (alive) * Crimson Flash, long-distant relative (unknown) * Najiima, long-distant relative (alive) Traits and Reputation The Khajjits of Clan Shadow-Lynx are portrayed as having dark, shiny fur, almost aching to black with two icy, slit eyes. The clan's reputations are mixed as they have tendencies to offer their services to the highest bidder, rendering them as mercenaries; assassins and thieves for hire with no strict rules considering morals and ethics. They are as likely to be another clan's closest ally as they could very well be their greatest enemy. They have however no real desire or ambition other than their own cause. Quotes about the Clan Appearances * [[The Clan Wars: A Dog of War|''The Clan Wars: A Dog of War]] (mentioned) * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines